Care
by KageRaion
Summary: While out on a mission with the other lieutenants, Katsurou is informed that his father has gotten very sick. Worried by the news, he hurries back to the Soul Society to see his father. But what awaits him back home is something he didn't expect.


_**"This is a story I wrote back when I first created Katsurou and before the manga revealed the cause of Jushiro's illness.**_

 _ **It takes place some time after the Soul Society arc.**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy"**_

"The Hollows are getting closer! Everyone split into groups of two and attack!"

"Yes lieutenant Sasakibe!"

Everyone teamed up and ran to the Hollows.

"HOWL TOWARDS THE SHINING MOON KUROI ŌKAMI"

Katsurou's sword turned pitch black. Then he jumped up and black energy surrounded the blade as he cut the Hollow's mask.

"ROAR ZABIMARU."

Renji's sword changed to a longer 6-part segmented blade. Then the parts stretched out and the front one got stuck in the mask of another Hollow. Renji pulled the sword back and the mask broke.

"REAP KAZESHINI."

Shūhei's Zanpakutō took the form of two dual bladed schythes that were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

"RUN ITEGUMO."

Isane's sword got two smaller blades protrude from the hilt at 45° angles.

Then both attacked the Hollows next to them.

"RAISE YOUR HEAD WABISUKE."

Izuru's blade straightened, and where a normal katana would end, it made two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square, reminiscent of a hook and it had its cutting edge on the inside of the angles.

"PIERCE GONRYŌMARU"

Sasakibe's sword transformed into a rapier. Then both he and Izuru attacked.

"The last two are ours Ikkaku"

"Let's take them then, Yumichika.

-EXTEND HŌZUKIMARU"

Ikkaku slammed his sword's hilt into its scabbard. It then changed to look like a long spear.

"BLOOM FUJI KUJAKU"

Yumichika's sword took the form of a sickle-shaped blade. It then split into four identical and evenly spaced blades before he and Ikkaku attacked the last Hollow.

"Good job everyone."

"Thanks lieutenant Sasakibe."

Sasakibe nodded at the group when a Hell Butterfly suddenly came. He listened to its message before turning to the others.

"Let's move to the next location, it's the last one before we return home"

"Yes sir."

Everyone started to walk but Sasakibe stopped Katsurou and Isane.

"You two will go back to the Soul Society now."

"But Lieutenant Sasakibe we can still fight and if we meet stronger Hollows, I'm one of the only people here that can use Bankai"

"I know lieutenant Ukitake. But lieutenant Kotetsu is needed at the 4th division barracks and the reason to why she is needed is why you need to return as well."

"Don't tell me...

-Lieutenant Sasakibe, is it my father that's the reason?"

"I'm afraid so, during the day his illness got worse so the 3rd seats in your division brought him to Captain Unohana for treatment.

-He's in such bad shape that the Head-captain has called for Kisuke Urahara despite his exile."

Katsurou felt sadness build up in him and he fought to hold back tears. Isane put her hand on his shoulder and led him to the gate back to the Soul Society.

Once they got back they ran to the 4th division barracks were Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th division, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th division, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th division waited.

"Captain Unohana is waiting for you inside Isane."

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya."

 _ **Katsurou's POV.**_

As I saw Isane run into the barracks it felt like my feet were frozen to the ground. I couldn't move.

I wanted to go in there. I wanted to be beside the man who raised me. I wanted to be beside my father.

Then, captain Komamura came towards me.

"Let's take a walk Suro."

I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked a bit away from the barracks to a field were we both sat down.

"How are you my boy?"

"If I didn't go on that mission I could have looked after him. This wouldn't have happened if I stayed."

"Suro, even if you had been here it wouldn't have changed a thing.

-Ukitake was fine when you saw him earlier so you decided to go with the others on that mission. You didn't know that his condition would get worse."

"Still. What if they can't heal him Sajin?"

"Suro don't think like that. Sure the illness has been bad for him for years but he has always fought against it.

-Besides, before you showed up, I heard that Unohana may have found a permanent cure thanks to some information that Urahara brought from the world of the living."

"Really?"

"Well I'm not completely sure but let's wait and hope for the best for him.

"Yeah."

We sat quiet for some time before Sajin looked up at the sky.

"Do you remember when you were a little boy and I brought you to this field to play?"

"I do. I was so young back then."

"You really were. I remember it like it was yesterday.

-It was some time after you came to live with Ukitake and the first time you saw him really sick. He had asked me to take care of you until he could leave the 4th division since I was one of few people you trusted and liked to be with back then. During those days you stayed with me I took you here so you could run around and play to keep your mind of the worry you felt."

"How about we do something similar to that. But this time let's make it a training battle."

"Let's do it."

We both stood up, walked a bit away from each other and drew our Zanpakutō. My Kuroi Ōkami against Sajin's Tenken.

"Ready my boy."

"Always ready you old wolf"

Then we ran towards each other and our swords clashed. We were so focused on each other that we didn't noticed that Kenpachi, Tōshirō and Shunsui came. They had probably wondered were Sajin had taken me and followed us. Sajin seemed to notice them since I saw an opening to attack but he blocked me.

 **We fought each other for a long time before we both sat down on the ground.**

"Well done my boy, not many can keep up with me that much."

"Thanks Sajin."

Then the other three came to us.

"That was quite a fight, why didn't you let me join."

"That is because when you fight, you mostly fight to kill, Kenpachi."

The rest of us laughed at captain Hitsugaya's comment before Shunsui and Kenpachi helped Sajin and I stand up.

 _ **Normal POV.**_

As the four captains stood there around the lieutenant, Isane came running towards them. She didn't see Katsurou at first since Kenpachi's tall body was in the way.

"Captains have you seen Katsurou?"

"I'm here Isane."

Kenpachi and Sajin moved aside so she could see him.

"Oh good I was looking for you. Captain Unohana wants to see you."

"Are they done? How's my father?"

"Calm down Katsurou. She'll tell you everything once you get there."

Katsurou nodded as he and Sajin picked up their swords and put them in their scabbards before all of them walked down to the barracks.

"Captain Unohana is in her room."

"Thank you Isane."

 _ **Katsurou's POV.**_

As I walked towards Captain Unohana's office I felt fear build up inside me.

What if they couldn't heal my father? What if he's gone?

No...I couldn't think like that. Like Sajin said, he's a fighter.

I reached the right door and knocked.

"Captain Unohana, it's me."

"Come in Katsurou."

I opened the door and walked in. There I saw captain Unohana and Mr Urahara. I bowed but as I got up, I didn't look the two in the eyes.

"We have some news for you Katsurou."

I looked up and saw a smile on the captain's face. Could it mean that it worked?

"We fully managed to cure the illness that your father had. It was close though, if we had waited any more he could have died.

I saw Unohana give the man a glare before she turned to me.

"What Kisuke is trying to say is that the cure we came up with managed to not only save Ukitake's life for this time but cure his illness permanently.

-He'll need to stay here for a week or so to recover before you can take him back to the 13th division were I want him to take it easy and recover for a few more days before returning to his duties as captain."

I could feel relief take over and chase away the fear from before I entered the room.

"I'll show you to him right away.

-He's still asleep but I'm sure that he'll be really happy if you were the first person he saw when he wakes up."

I nodded at the captain before we both stood up. Unohana led me to the part of the barracks were they took care of injured Soul reapers and into the part reserved for treatment of captains. There she stopped outside a door.

"Go ahead Katsurou."

I walked to the door and quietly opened it. I walked over to the bed in the room where I sat down. There sleeping quietly, was my father.

 _ **Unohana POV.**_

After Katsurou entered the room, I stayed by the door and watched him sit down next to Jūshirō's bed. I could see one single tear make its way down his face and he made his hands to fists.

The last time I saw him cry was when he was a little boy. Since then that little boy has grown into a strong, trustworthy lieutenant and a caring man.

A small smile spread across my face as I saw Jūshirō open his eyes and he looked at Katsurou. I could see that he was happy to have his son there next to him. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Katsurou's. When he did that, Katsurou looked at him and a smile spread across Jūshirō's face.

It was then I decided to leave them. So I closed the door quietly before I walked away to treat other injured.

 _ **Katsurou POV.**_

"Ka...Katsurou."

The voice was weak but it made me open my eyes and look at my hand to see another hand over it. I turned my eyes upwards and looked right into tired hazel eye.

"Dad"

I turned the palm of my hand upwards to grip his hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"It's okay Suro, there was nothing you could do anyway. But you should thank Kiyone and Sentarō for getting me here so fast.

-I may not have gotten here in time if it weren't for them.

"Maybe those two are good for something else than yelling at each other."

We both chuckled at my words about those two crazy 3rd seats. After that we just talked until I saw that his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Dad, get some rest okay.

-I'll inform the others in the division about your condition, then I'll be back."

"Right."

I gave him a smile and he smiled back before closing his eyes. I sat there next to him until I was sure he was really asleep before I quietly walked to the door, picked up my Zanpakutō and walked out.

 **Outside I meet the other captains again**.

"How is he Suro?"

"He's just fine.

-He woke up for a short while so we talked before he started to look tired so I told him to rest while I'll inform our division about him."

"It's great to hear that my old friend is okay."

"You must be really relieved lieutenant."

"I am, captain Hitsugaya.

-Thank you all for the help before."

"It wasn't really us, it was all thanks to wolf face over there."

"What did you call me Kenpachi?"

"Will you two stop that."

"Sorry Kyōraku."

"Well I better get going so I can tell the others about our captain."

"I'll come with you."

"Thanks Sajin." 

_**Normal POV.**_

Once Katsurou and Sajin reached the barracks of the 13th division, the members came and asked a lot of questions.

"Everyone calm down.

-The captain is gonna be okay. Captain Unohana and Kisuke Urahara managed to permanently cure his illness. He needs to stay at the 4th division barracks for a week before coming back here. And once our captain gets back I hope that all of you will behave in your best manner so he won't have to much stress on him while he recovers."

"Yes lieutenant."

"Now everyone back to work."

"Yes sir."

With that Katsurou and Sajin walked back to the 4th division.

"Oh great timing Katsurou.

-I was just about to bring some food and tea to Jūshirō and I have some for you too."

"Thanks captain Unohana."

Then they started to walk towards Jūshirō's room.

"So what did your division say?"

"They were all very happy to hear that dad is going to be okay and that he is cured from that blasted illness at last."

Unohana gave Katsurou a smile. As they stopped at the right room both walked in and Unohana placed the tray she had been carrying on a small table.

Then Katsurou noticed the extra bed in the room.

"I figured that you may want to stay over the night so I had my division members bring that for you."

"Thank you Mrs Unohana."

"No problem Katsurou.

-I'll come by later to check on him."

"Right"

With that, Unohana left the room and Katsurou started to eat of the food that she had said was for him. Having been stressed in different ways during the day had really made him hungry.

After that, he sat down on the floor with his eyes closed and meditated until heard a groan and looked towards Jūshirō who started to wake up again. He stood up and walked over to him.

 _ **Jūshirō POV.**_

As I woke up again I felt much more awake than when I talked to Suro earlier. Speaking of Suro, as soon as I fully opened my eyes I saw him walk over to me with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than earlier."

"That's good.

-Unohana was kind and left some food and tea for you."

"That's kind of her, I do feel a little hungry."

"Let me help you up then."

He put his hand on my back to help me sit up. He took some pillows and placed them behind my back for me to lean against.

It felt so weird, being able to sit up like this without feeling tired or start coughing.

"It's hard to believe that I'm finally free from the illness."

"It sure is, but think how much more you can do once you've recovered without being scared of getting sick again."

He was right about that. Once I've recovered I can go back and really do all I can as a captain. Suro wouldn't have so much more burdens on him either once I'm back with the division. After all, my son has been working so hard since he became my lieutenant to make sure I didn't work too hard.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about what I can do once I get back."

"You can start think about that the day you can leave here."

He smiled towards me and I smiled back. What did I do to deserve such a caring son like him.

Then he held out a bowl of soup that I took and started to eat. Once the bowl was empty, Suro took it and placed it on the tray again before he started to pour up some tea. He gave me one of the tea cups before he sat down on the chair again and took a sip of the tea.

Then there was a knock on the door and there stood Shunsui

"Hey. Nice to see you're feeling better Jūshirō."

"Thank you Shunsui"

My old friend gave me a smile before he turned to Katsurou.

"Kiyone is outside, she said she had urgent news."

"I better go and check what she wants"

Katsurou stood up and walked towards the door.

 _ **Normal POV.**_

" _I hope the lieutenant won't be mad at me. I know it's dusk already but I need to tell him, they need help"_

 _"_ Kiyone."

Kiyone turned around and saw her lieutenant come towards her.

"What's the news captain Kyōraku said you had."

"Oh yeah. A Hollow has appeared in the town were Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends lives."

"So...He's a soul reaper and his friends are a Quincy and those other two that have pretty powerful abilities."

"I know sir but this Hollow is stronger and bigger than any other.

-It has also managed to corner them"

"That is a problem.

-Okay, I'll go there and help them right away."

 **With that Katsurou used his Flash Step to get to the Senkaimon. There he entered the gate and he ended up on a roof were he looked around.**

"You're a big one alright."

A bit away he could see the Hollow among some old, torn down houses. Once again he used his Flash Step to get closer to the place.

Once he got there he saw Ichigo, Rukia and their three friends stand against a wall and Ichigo's Zanpakutō laid on the ground a bit away.

"Alright, let's give that Hollow a big send off."

-BANKAI."

Katsurou's Kuroi Ōkami split into two swords, he got a black wolf pelt over his shoulders and darkness surrounded his feet to take the form of wolf paws.

Then, he jumped from the roof and move with incredible speed towards the head of the Hollow. There he put both swords into the mask and cut it so the Hollow disappeared and his Zanpakutō changed back to its sealed form.

"Lieutenant."

"Hey Rukia, heard you guys had some trouble."

"We had until you showed up.

-But out of everyone they sent you."

"Would you rather have Renji or your brother saving you.

-Besides I didn't have that much to do. All I did was sitting at the hospital with the captain."

"Is he that sick again?"

"He was but not anymore since Unohana managed to permanently cure him"

"That's great to hear.

-I'm happy for him."

"We all are.

-Well I should head back home."

"Right"

"Send our regards to Jūshirō."

"I will Ichigo.

-Bye."

A gate appeared that Katsurou walked into and got back to the Soul Society. He decided to take a normal walk back to the 4th division and just relax as the sun started to come down at the horizon.

With a smile on his face, Katsurou soon reached his destiantion and walked in.

"How did it go Katsurou?"

"Great Isane."

"Good and you don't look injured so I guess you used that speed of yours to get it down quicker."

"You know me when it comes to battles

-Get them done as fast as possible."

 _ **A week later.**_

"Be sure that you take it easy at least for few days Ukitake, you're not fully recovered yet but you don't need to stay here any more"

"If you say so Unohana."

"Don't worry captain Unohana, the others and I will make sure he follows your orders."

"Thank you Katsurou.

-Now have a safe walk back home."

"We will."

With that the two men bowed at Unohana before they started to walk home. On the way they were greeted by many Soul Reapers from other division who all were happy to see the captain this healthy.

"How did they know about this?"

"I guess Sajin and the other captains have told them.

-Besides, you're very respected by everyone here so I guess they're happy to see the man they look up too walk around this much without getting a coughing fit."

"I guess you're right."

As they continued walking, they meet Byakuya and Rukia.

"It's good to see that you're up on your feet and feeling well Ukitake."

"Thank you Byakuya.

-And I see you're back from the world of the living again Rukia."

"Just for a short while, until Ichigo screws something up again."

Everyone laughed at her comment. Even Byakuya let a smirk spread on his face.

"It's great to hear."

"Hear what Rukia?"

"Your laugh captain.

-To hear you laugh without being interrupted by coughs."

"She's right."

Jūshirō looked from Rukia to Katsurou.

"Well we shall let you two get home to your division."

"I'm sure they will be glad to see you."

"Thank you Byakuya, Rukia"

 **Once they reached the home of the 13th division, they both walked in.**

"Kiyone, Sentarō"

The two 3rd seats quickly appeared in front of them.

"Sir."

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes lieutenant everyone is gathered."

"Good job you two.

-Let's go."

"Yes sir."

So all four walked towards the garden. There Katsurou looked behind a corner and saw everyone.

"You three stay here while I talk"

"Right"

So Katsurou walked to were the others were gathered.

"Lieutenant Ukitake."

"Everyone settle down."

All division members got quiet and sat down. They could all see the smile on Katsurou's face.

"Everyone I know the past week or even the past centuries has been hard on the division. So I guess everyone here in front of me got happy when I came with the news about our captain's condition a week ago.

-And now, it's finally time. Today is the day...our captain returns to the 13th division."

From around the corner came Jūshirō with Kiyone and Sentarō behind him. Everyone else smiled as Kiyone, Sentarō and Katsurou knelt down behind the captain.

"Thank you for that warm speech lieutenant.

-Everyone, I'm happy to finally be back home. I'm not fully recovered just yet but once I am, I will fully return to my duties as captain of the 13th division. But like the lieutenant said...Today is the day that I, Jūshirō Ukitake returns to your side."

Everyone is the division stood up and cheered for their captain who smiled at them all.

"Everyone let's work just as hard as before so we won't let our captain down."

"Yes lieutenant"

Jūshirō smiled a bit more as he looked at the division, his 3rd seats and his lieutenant. Everything was finally how he had wanted it for so long. He was healthy and free from his illness and his division was as strong as ever.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Yes, I know Shuhei didn't use his Shikai until the Fake Karakura town arc but here, he's not afraid of using it thanks to Katsurou.**_


End file.
